


On a Song and a Prayer, a Hope and a Dream

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: the rest is still unwritten





	1. Chapter 1

Brevity is the soul of wit, but your content does have to be at least 10 characters long.

watch out, because I'm launching this baby


	2. Vriska is dead, long live Vriska

the girl is dead, long live the girl

10 ants make an arigatou


	3. The Identity Function

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch my tumblr

((The Icky Titan Has Been Launched and Wrecked => Consequence: The stupidest game of hot potato in the history of existence)=>The Evidence Has Been Already fRIDGID)

(scientifically localizing the singularity through Shannon entropy x Turing noise).(MaID of Void x(Free Will 8 Agency)x MaGE of Void).(the society for the ethical preservation of historical villainy and the integrity of privacy, the timeline, the consciousness, and G8D)

Rx(There exists no John)xR

((Rogue of Heart x Mage of Heart) -> (Sylph of Space x Maid of Space))

Sprite Squared of ghosts-in-the-architecture.tumblr.com and feigher.tumblr.com

My Hostages and Their Names (otherwise known as advanced shipping):

(Maid in Japan x MegaLOVania)

(Made (just in) in Time x Which of Doom(?))

(AdiosAmigo x Apocaliip2Arisen)

(Feigher x Wrondo)

(colourguard x contraband)

(AO3 pen name: windhaven) x dydbunnies

(Dave x Nepeta x Jade x Sollux x Dirk)

Orphaned works: “Vriska fucking dies,” “Ghosts in the Architecture,” “Sovereignty (Aradia)”

(Call me Fiat)

Current Reading List: What If This Were Enough? by Heather Havrilesky & The Collected Schizophrenias by Esme Weijun Wang


End file.
